Akt 10: Der Mond
thumbAkt 10 ist die 10te Folge von Sailor Moon Crystal. Das Sailor Team Macht sich auf dem Weg zum Mond um herraus zu finden wie es damals passierte wie die Feinde den Magischen Silverkristal an sich zu nehmen. Akt 10: Der Mond. Luna und die Mädchen sollten bei den nächten Vollmond zum Mond Teleportieren um dort antworten bekommen wie es zur zterstörung des Silver Milienium dazu kam. Usagi wartet voller sehnsucht auf dem Vollmond. Ihr Vater hatte ihren Wunsch erfüllt da er ihr den Silverkristalls an einer Kette befestigt und so konnte sie ihn tragen. Endlich kam der Vollmond und alle gingen zum Park und die Mädchen verwandel'n sich in Sailor Kriegerinnen und teletransportirten sich zum Mond. Mit einer Weichen Landung auf dem Mond dessesn Ort Mare Serenitatis erkennen wie dunkel die Atmosphräre des Mondes ist. Dort erkennen sie auch die Ruinen des Silver Milienium das Moon Castle. Sie gingen alle zum Crystal Tower auch das gennante Herz des Moon Caslte, auch der Gebets raum von Queen Serenity. Ihr allein war der Zutrit erlaubt. Keiner auser ihr durfte niemand rein. Dort finden sie das Heilige Schwert und Mercury, Jupiter und Mars versuchten es herraus zu hollen jedoch nicht ganz. Venus war es gelungen das Schwert herraus zu nehmen und ein Stralendes Helles Licht kam zum vorscheint: Es ist Queen Serenity allerdings als Hologram. Sie sagte dass, das Heilige Schwert der 4 Sailor Kriegerinnen alleine gehöre. Sie erkannte Usagi als Sailor Moon und sie ist froh sie zu sehen und nennt sie dabei "Serenity". Queen Serenity erzählte den Mädchen aus der Vergangenheit, den Tödlichen Krieg und auch die verichtung des Silver Milieniums. Auch erinnerte Queen Serenity wie Serenity ab und zu zur Erde heimlich geganen sei weil die den Wind spüren möchte und all das Grüne sehen wollte und auch wie sie sich in den Prinzen der Erde Veliebte: Prince Endymion. Ihre Missionen war damals die Erde von Ausen zu beschützen mit der hilfe des Heiligen Silverkristalls. Aber eine böse Energie die aus dem Nichts erscheinte und alle Bewohner der Erde wurden Gehingewaschen und wollten die Macht des Magischen Silverkrialls an sich zu rnehmen. Aber Endymion der sich befreien konnte kämpfte er gegen sein Volk um seine Princess Serenity zu schützen. Jedoch wurde er getötet. Serenity die ohne ihren Prince Endymion leben möchte, nahm diese sich ein Schwert und nahm sich so das Leben and Endymions Saite. Bevor Queen Serenity selbst starb gelang es ihr das Böse zu verbannen und dafür zu sorgen dass alle auf der Erde so wie auch Luna und Artemis durch die Wiedergeburt ein Normales Leben zu führen und sich alle wieder treffen. Die Mädchen sagten auch das auch ein Teil des Magishen Silverkritalls in Mamorus Körper geflossen sei. Queen Serenity verstand es: Durch die Liebe die Sailor Moon für Endymion ihn dazu geretten haben mögen und er noch am Leben ist. Usagi ist überglücklich über diese Nachricht. Auch sie sagte dass alle nun das Böse ein weiteres Mal zu vernichten und sie verschwand. Im Dark Kingdom belauschten die Prinzen der 4 Himmel ein gespräch von Queen Beryl und Queen Metalia, über was passieren möge wenn die 4 ihr Vergangegenes Leben wieder bekommen. Als sie dies hörten kamen sie die Erinnerungen die sie damals Prince Endymion und Meister der auf der Erde Tuxedo Mask ist dienten für ihr Leben lang und waren ebenso die 4 Ritter. Die 4 bereuten ihre Taten und das sie in die Falle reingefallen seien und versuchten gegen Queen Beryl zu kämpfen,vergebens. Queen Beryl schaffte sie wieder ihrer Erinnerungen wieder zu löschen. Als die Sailor Kiregerinnen wieder auf der Erde zurrück kamen, leuctet die Geheimbasis mit rotem Licht und die 4 Prinzen kamen, und haben fast die die gesammte Erde in Eis bedeckt und es kam zum Kampf zwischen den 4 Prinzen und den 4 Inner Shenshis. Mitten im Kampf sagte Sailor Venus, dass alle 8 einmal ineinader verliebt seien: Venus mit Kunzite, Mercury mit Zoisite, Mars mit Jaidte und Jupiter mit Nephrite. Sailor Moon die hinauf in den Weltall fliegt, gelingt es ihr mit der Macht des Moon Stick und verwendet Moon Healing Escalation um die Erde vor dem Eis zu erlösen. Die Sailor Kiregennen nutzten ihrer Gesamnte Macht ihrer Planeten: Sailor Planet Power und so konnten sie die 4 Prinzen auser Gefecht bringen. Die 4 Schören darfür ihrer Rache. Tuxedo Mask erwacht endlich jedoch unter der Kontolle von Queen Beryl die sich freut in noch am Leben zu sehen, wäscht ihn dabei sein Gehirn und schickte ihn zur Erde mit dem Befehl die Princess zu töten und den Magischen Silverkristall zu rauben. So geht Endymion wie ein normaler bewohner der Erde durch die Strassen von Tokio. Gallery Holding the Legendery Silver Crystal..jpg To the Moon.png telepot to the moon.jpg Arriving at the Moon.jpg arriving at the Crystal Tower.png Venus with the Holy Sword..jpg Usagi mit Queen Serenity.jpg|Sailor Moon erkennt ihrer Mutter Queen Serenity Queen serenity 2.jpg Queen Serenity as a hologram.jpg Sailor-Moon-Crystal-Ep-10 (1).png|Serenity verliebte sich in Prince Endymion. a happy times.jpg Serenity with her friends.png Protecting serenity.jpg serenity_suicide_by_sailor_moon_crystal_by_lilithmoon_chan-d8fuxwa.jpg Death of Princess Serenity.png Kategorie:Sailor Moon Crystal Kategorie:Akt 10